


Nothing Else Matters

by Dreamsoftheedge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019.A little private time in Camelot.





	Nothing Else Matters

I trace your body with the tip of my fingers,  
I can feel how your gaze lingers.  
Your hands in my hair,  
the smell of desire in the air.  
Body to body,  
skin on skin.  
oh darling, you are my greatest sin.  
The way your body moves  
makes me lose my mind,  
and I know that there is more to find.  
Your tousled hair,  
the shining in your eyes.  
I would pay for it any price.  
It’s moments like these,  
where it’s just you and me,  
and I hope that you also see,  
how beautiful it is what we have.  
You smile at me and cuddle closer,  
so content, warm and spend,  
I wish that it would never end.  
You cup my chin and kiss my lips,  
a little nudge on my hips.  
You get on top and as we part,  
we know, we have each other’s heart.


End file.
